


Planting the Seed

by WrathOfSlytherin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alpha!Connor, Biting, Daddy Kink, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Evan, Omegaverse, post sex tree pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathOfSlytherin/pseuds/WrathOfSlytherin
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 6: Daddy/bitingEvan wants Connor to put a baby in him and Connor can no longer deny his mate what he wants. Looks like he is going to become a daddy.





	Planting the Seed

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this real quick to meet the deadline so it wasn't as long as I wanted my first omegaverse fic to be but I still liked it. Have some Evan in heat.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tonight was the night. 

Evan whimpered as he squeezed a third finger into his slick covered hole beside the two that had been stretching to prepare for what was to come. Evan tried his best to wait for his alpha to come home from work, but he couldn't take it anymore! There was only so much control he possessed and once Evan's heat had finally started, surrounded by the clothes of his alpha that made up his nest, all bets were off. 

Slick was leaking out of his hungry hole like a faucet. Evan cried as he tried to find his release, grabbing onto his small omegan cocklet and thrusting against his prostate to try and force his orgasm but it was of no use. He needed is alpha and he needed him now! He needed him to come home and finally give him the baby that they have planned to conceive once his heat hit.

Evan was finally going to be a mom! Ever since Connor had asked Evan to be his mate, something that he thought he would never find until he had connected with Connor on their first day of senior year, he had fantasized about starting a family with his alpha. At first Connor was hesitant, both of them had their mental health issues and he didn't want to take the risk of passing it on to their innocent child, but after three years of being mated he had finally agreed to give Evan the baby he craved. Evan had happily thrown his birth control in the trash and counted down the days till his heat was supposed to his, practically mauling Conner every day in his excitement. Evan was going to be someone's mommy….and Connor would become a daddy. 

"Oh god," Evan gasped and ground down into his fingers. "Daddy! Yes, Connor!"

Evan heard a gasp from the doorway and instantly smelt his alphas arousal. Evan purred and looked to Connor, his fingers leaving his body with a loud squelsh. He turned onto his knees and shook his ass in invitation. "Alpha, please. I need you to fuck me! Put a baby in me Daddy."

Connor groaned and practically tore his clothes in his hurry to get naked. He had never thought hearing his mate call him daddy would be so hot, but god damn! He was going to give his mate the baby he wanted. "Such a perfect omega I have." Connor crawled into the nest and kissed his way up Evan's spine and to his neck, teeth grazing his mating mark. "You made such a beautiful nest for us love. Perfect for making a baby."

Evan purred at his alpha's praise. Connor gripped his mates hip in one hand and teased his soaking entrance with his cock. "Are you ready to be a mommy baby?"

"Yes Daddy." Evan whimpered and thrust his ass back, trying to impale himself on his alpha's thick cock. He wanted…no he NEEDED his knot. "Please alpha, give it to me."

Connor couldn't take it anymore, Evan begged so sweetly. He thrust his hips forward, going all the way to the base. It was so wet, so tight, that Connor felt like his dick was going to melt off. "So good Evan. Such a good omega."

Evan's hole clenched at the praise. He had always been such a slut for his mate's praise. "Yes, Connor….it's so good. Such a good alpha…so good to me." Evan's head rolled to the side, exposing his mating mark. Connor brought his mouth back to the mark, licking and sucking at it. It was too good and Evan was already so close from playing with himself while he waited for Connor to get home from work. With a cry Evan's cock exploded with his first release of the night as he came untouched. "Connor!"

Connor sped up his thrusts, his hips slapping hard enough against Evan's ass to turn it pink. Hmmm. He would have to spank him later when they had recovered from their first round. Evan always did look so pretty with a freshly spanked ass and it made him so needy for more. “That’s my perfect little mate. Do you feel good baby? Do you want to come again?”

“Yes! Yes alpha, please. You feel so good. Please. Make me come again.” Evan’s arms gave out from under him as he slammed his hips back to meet Connor. He grabbed Connor’s pillow from the edge of the nest in front of him and rubbed his face against it, taking in the scent. His pleasure was building at a break neck speed and he already could feel his next orgasm approaching. Sex during Evan’s heat was always so damn intense. “ I am already close again alpha.”

“Perfect omega. Perfect mate.” Connor groaned. He could feel his knot starting to swell at the base of his cock, popping in and out of Evan’s hole with each thrust. “Are you ready for my knot? Ready to make our child?” His knot was catching on Evan’s rim as if it didn’t want to let go. Connor mouthed Evans mating mark. 

“YES! Connor…..Alpha….. Daddy!” Evan bit down on the pillow as Connor pushed his knot past Evan’s rim and drove in deep. This was it, they were going to be parents. Evan could feel tears of happiness drip down his face and soak into the pillow. 

Connor bit down on Evans mating mark and started to release inside of him. Evan could feel his knot pulsing right against his prostate as he came for a second time that night. 

Panting, Connor removed his teeth from his mate’s shoulder and gently rolled them to their sides so that Evan would be comfortable while they waited for his knot to go down. He started to rub Evan’s stomach where their child will surely be growing by the time Evan’s heat was over. 

He could hear Evan crying and felt his chest start to vibrate with a calming purr to sooth his mate. “Shhh, Evan, it’s ok.”

“It’s not ok Connor.” Evan hiccupped. “It’s perfect. I love you so fucking much.” He laced his fingers with Connor’s over his womb. “We are going to have a child together. I couldn’t be happier right now. Thank you so much for giving me this gift.”

“I fucking love you too Evan.” Connor nuzzled his mate’s neck, a smile on his face. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you in my life, but I am so glad I have you in it.” He scraped his teeth against Evan’s neck. “Now rest a bit while we wait for my knot to go down because we are going to spend your whole heat making sure that my seed takes root.”

Evan giggled. “Seed eh? We should name our baby after a tree. What do you think of Holly if it’s a girl?”

“Oh god.” Connor groaned. “I mated such a tree nerd.”

“You know you are impressed with all my forest expertise.” Evan smirked and wiggled deeper into Connor’s hold. He had such an amazing alpha and soon they would have their own sapling. He couldn’t be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has only whet my omegaverse appetite. I think once I finish Kinktober I will try to write an actual fic with omegaverse/soulmate AU. We will see if nursing school will let me. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Tomorrow is Praise-kink | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs and boy do I head cannon Evan with a huge praise-kink. See you tomorrow with some more fluffy smut.


End file.
